Drabbles
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Short 10 RinxLen drabbles. Fluff. My first fict in English. Special thanks to Bunny-chaaan for beta-read this fict.


**-10 Drabbles-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Beta-read by: Bunny-chaaan**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: All in Normal PoV, Typo(s), my first English fict in ffn~ (usually, I'm making ficts in Indonesian)**

**Summary: Short 10 RinxLen drabbles.**

**#1**

"Rin, touch my Bananas and I will kill you!" Len yelled.

Rin stared at Len emotionlessly before touching Len's bananas placed near the table. Len gasped and freaked out while Rin winked and was about to leave like nothing happened.

"Nah. It's not like you're actually going to kill me, right? You love me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I hate you, Rin."

.

.

.

**#2**

"What kinds of oranges do you like, Rin?"

"Any kind that you'd give me."

.

.

.

**#3**

"Which do you prefer, bananas or oranges?" Len asked.

"Obviously oranges!" Rin answered in an annoyed tone. "Len, just get it right. I will never like bananas!"

"How about... if I feed you one of mine?"

"...maybe."

.

.

.

**#4**

Rin stared at the bananas on both her and Len's bed.

"_C'est abominable_!" She shouted suddenly, pointing at the bananas. Len opened the door to their room and peeked in curiously.

"What have you been saying again, Rin?"

The girl in question gasped as she heard Len's voice. If he knew what she said to his bananas she's as good as crushed beneath his roadroller.

"N-Nothing, just taking note of how awesome Bananas are."

Little did Len know Rin said the complete opposite.

.

.

.

**#5**

"What color do you like most?" Len asked Rin while he flipped through a magazine full of gift ideas.

"Yellow, I guess," she answered. Len looked at her quizzically.

"And that's because...?"

"Because it's the color that represents you and I."

.

.

.

**#6**

"What's your favorite place?" Len asked Rin.

"Our bed," she said, making Len raise his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because we can do anything we want in our bed."

That made Len blush. "Y-You don't mean..."

Rin winked. "Nah, I doubt it'll ever happen anyway."

.

.

.

**#7**

"What season do you like the most?" Len asked.

Rin looked at him, confused. "Seasons? Winter, I guess...?"

"What!? But I hate that season, it's so cold!"

"Well, you may hate it but I love it."

"Then give me the reasons why," Len asked, rolling his eyes at Rin.

"Well first of all becasue it's cold! Plus I love snow!" she exclaimed. "Snow is so pretty, and we only get to see it once a year. Although what I love the most about winter is when we cuddle because of the cold weather."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now that you mention it... I think I love winter too."

.

.

.

**#8**

"Never thouch my bunnies!" Rin shouted, making Len pale at the face while she pointed at him with a really scary face.

"If you ever touch my bunnies... even just a little, you know what would happen, right?" She warned.

Len nodded quickly, sweat forming on his face. He took one step backward but his foot brushed into something really soft -bunny's fur. Len gasped.

It was one of Rin's bunnies!

Rin looked up at Len with wide eyes. Len sweated even more and started praying inside from the deepest part of his heart that Rin would forgive him.

"Len?~" Her voice and smile was sweet but it already looked dangerous to Len.

"Y-Yes?" He shuttered.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

**#9**

Len looked at Rin, who was sleeping peacefully on their bed. Since he accidentally made contact with one of Rin's bunnies, she's been trying to kill him all day. Fortunately for Len, she grew tired and decided to sleep instead of chasing him all over the house for another hour.

Len stepped forward to get a better look at Rin's angelic face. Then he began to pat her head softly. Even though Rin has been trying to kill him all day, he really does still love her.

"Um… sorry, Len…" Rin muttered in her sleep, making Len gasp and stop his actions.

Then he smiled, whispering softly into her ear he said, "It's alright…"

"Hmn. I… love you…" Rin mumbled. Len's face reddened at that, but he smiled and then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, Rin."

.

.

.

**#10**

"What would you do if I said I love you?" Rin asked Len bearing a curious expression.

Len blinked a few times before he answered. "I'll answer your question if you tell me what you would do." Rin blushed a little.

"I… love you."

Len's face brightened up and he hugged her tightly. Rin blushed furiously at his action, Len's face also sharing a tint of pink in his cheecks.

"I love you too, and I would never leave. Even if you ask me to."

.

**My first english fict~ Hope you like it! If you like it, you may tell me in the review box. Btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BUNNY-CHAN FOR BETA READ THIS FICT! KYAAA!**

**Okay, my name is Kiriko Alicia and just call me Alice, ok? Sorry if the story is weird or anything, this is my first time doing a fict in english *nah* (well, I do it quite a lot in school actually...)**

**_Sore ja, jaa ne_!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
